Kathleen Topolsky
Kathleen Topolsky kommt als Vertretung eines erkrankten Mathematiklehrers an die West Roswell High School. Tatsächlich ist sie eine Agentin des FBI und in Roswell auf der Suche nach Hinweisen auf Außerirdische. Zur Person Kathleen Topolsky hat glattes, blondes Haar und grüne Augen. Zum Lesen trägt sie eine randlose Brille. Ms. Topolsky hat ein fotographisches Gedächtnis. (Der Schlüssel) Ms. Topolsky übt sich in Tai-Chi. (Das Symbol) Staffel 1 Kathleen Topolsky übernimmt als Vertretung für den erkrankten Mr. Singer den Mathematikkurs von Liz Parker, Max Evans und Michael Guerin. Obwohl sie nur eine Vertretungslehrerin ist, überprüft sie die Anwesenheit der Schüler und stellt Fragen nach dem fehlenden Michael. Nach dem Unterricht besorgt sie sich einige Schülerakten. Sie wird im Flur von Liz angerempelt, die Akten fallen herunter, und Liz hilft ihr, sie wieder aufzuheben. Einige Tage später behauptet sie im Geometrieunterricht, die Winkelsumme im Dreieck betrage 360°, was von Liz sofort korrigiert wird. Da Michael nach wie vor dem Unterricht fernbleibt, besucht sie ihn abends zu Hause, wo sie ihn aber auch nicht antrifft. Stattdessen sieht sie dort Liz. Am nächsten Tag gibt Ms. Topolsky sich Liz gegenüber als neue Vertrauenslehrerin zu erkennen und bittet sie, mit Michael zu sprechen, da er Gefahr läuft, der Schule verwiesen zu werden. (Der Schlüssel) In der kommenden Woche veranstaltet Ms. Topolsky in ihrer Funktion als Vertrauenslehrerin für die Schüler der West Roswell High School eine Zukunfswoche. Zunächst hält sie einen Vortrag zu dem Thema und stellt den Schülern das Konzept vor: Sie will jeden einzelnen zu einem Gespräch treffen, in dem sie herausfinden will, welcher Beruf zu welchem Schüler passt. Tatsächlich ist sie aber auf der Suche nach verdächtigen Schülern. Max Evans, der sich in einer Bildtafel als einen hinter einem Baum versteckten Jungen wiedererkennt, erregt ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Sie erfährt, dass er mit sechs Jahren adoptiert wurde und sich an nichts erinnert, was davor geschehen ist. Sie rät ihm, sich zunächst mit der Vergangenheit auseinanderzusetzen, ehe er die Zukunft in Angriff nimmt. Der Schülerin Liz schlägt sie vor, das Leben auch einmal so zu nehmen, wie es kommt, anstatt immer nur Pläne zu schmieden. Und Max' Schwester Isabel gegenüber macht sie deutlich, dass sie sich darüber klar werden sollte, wer sie ist und was ihr im Leben wichtig ist. (Jedem sein Monster) Später in diesem Jahr entdeckt Ms. Topolsky Liz Parker allein in einem dunklen Klassenzimmer. Sie bietet ihr Hilfe an, doch Liz versichert, alles sei in Ordnung. Als Ms. Topolsky etwas später Alex Whitman erwischt, wie er auf einen Spind einschlägt, bittet sie ihn gleich in ihr Büro. Dort erzählt er, dass Liz' Tagebuch verschwunden sei, und sie und Maria DeLuca ihn verdächtigten. Als Alex wieder fort ist, ruft sie Verstärkung nach Roswell. Später sieht sie, wie Liz mit Kyle Valenti streitet. Als die Verstärkung eintrifft, weist Ms. Topolsky die beiden Agenten Moss und Baxter an, nach dem Tagebuch von Liz Parker zu suchen, da dieses einen fundierten Hinweis auf Außerirdische liefern könnte. Sie werden aber nicht fündig. (Das Tagebuch) Einige Tage später schlägt Ms. Topolsky ihrem Geschichtskollegen Steve Somers an der West Roswell High School vor, seine Schüler Zeitzeugenberichte über einander anfertigen zu lassen. Sie stellt für ihn Fragen zusammen und schlägt auch die Einteilungen der Arbeitspartner vor. Mr. Somers ist von ihren Ideen angetan und führt sie aus. Als die Schüler die Aufgaben bearbeiten, kommt es zu einem Zwischenfall: Agent Baxter meldet Ms. Topolsky, dass die Schüler Max, Isabel und Liz, die er überwacht hat, eilig aufgebrochen sind. Ms. Topolsky fordert ihn auf, den jungen Leuten zu folgen, und meldet die Änderung der Lage an ihre Vorgesetzten. Daraufhin bricht sie selbst auf, um die Jugendlichen zu finden. Sie holt sie in Marathon beim Kuppelhaus von James Atherton ein. Auch Jim Valenti, Sheriff von Roswell, hat bereits das Haus betreten. Ms. Topolsky schlägt ihn bewusstlos. (Marathon, Texas) Sie findet ein Schlüsselloch in der Wand und beginnt, es mit einem Dietrich zu öffnen. Das Schloss öffnet eine Falltür, die in einen Kellerraum hinunterführt, doch als Ms. Topolsky unten ankommt, sind die Jugendlichen bereits fort. Ms. Topolskys Vorgesetzter Agent Stevens ist nicht erfreut, als er von der Aktion erfährt: Sie hat ihre Tarnung gefährdet. Er erwartet von ihr, dass sie ihm alle Unterlagen bringt, welche die Kinder aus dem Kuppelhaus in Marathon entwendet haben, und ihn über weitere Aktivitäten auf dem Laufenden hält. Daraufhin lässt sie in das Haus der Evans einbrechen und bringt die Unterlagen aus Marathon an sich. Tags darauf sucht Sheriff Valenti sie auf und berichtet ihr von dem Einbruch. Er lässt durchblicken, dass er mehr darüber weiß, wer sie wirklich ist, als er sollte. Zwei Tage später beschattet Ms. Topolsky die jungen Leute aus Roswell. Max, Isabel und Michael sind mit dem Jeep unterwegs. Als sie Max am Kino absetzen, wo er sich mit Liz trifft, muss sie entscheiden, wen sie im Auge behalten will. Sie folgt dem Jeep. Michael rast durch die Straßen der Stadt und Ms. Topolsky verliert ihn schließlich. Als sie anhält, hält auch Sheriff Valenti hinter ihr. Er stellt sie vor die Wahl, sie zu verhaften und zu überprüfen, weil sie gegen etliche Verkehrsregeln verstoßen hat, oder sich mit ihm zu unterhalten. In einer Bar macht jeder der beiden deutlich, dass er eine Menge über den anderen weiß: Ms. Topolsky weiß von Valentis Vater, Valenti weiß, dass sie vom FBI kommt. Er droht, sie auffliegen zu lassen, woraufhin sie ihm einen Informationsaustausch vorschlägt. (Das Symbol) Später in diesem Monat erfährt Ms. Topolsky in der Schule, dass die Schüler Liz Parker und Max Evans einen Autounfall hatten. Sie verspricht, sich darum zu kümmern und schickt die Agents Moss und Baxter ins Roswell Memorial Hospital. Abends berichtet ihr Agent Moss, dass sie am Blut des verletzten Max Evans nichts Auffälliges finden konnten, dass aber die Jugendlichen häufig in Max' Zimmer hinein- und wieder herausgelaufen seien, es also möglich sei, dass sie die im Krankenhaus genommene Blutprobe ausgetauscht haben. Er berichtet, dass sie einen schlacksigen Jungen dazugeholt haben. Ms. Topolsky weiß sofort, dass es sich um Alex Whitman gehandelt haben muss. In der Schulpause sucht sie den Jungen auf. Unter einem Vorwand setzt sie sich zu ihm, und als Alex nicht hinsieht, mischt sie etwas in sein Getränk. Sie versucht, etwas über Max aus Alex herauszubekommen, doch Liz kommt dazu und unterbricht sie. Ms. Topolsky bittet Alex, später in ihr Büro zu kommen. Wie von ihr erwartet, reagiert Alex mit Nasenbluten auf den Zusatz zu seinem Getränk. Auf der Toilette wirft er blutgetränkte Papiertücher in den Abfall. Ms. Topolsky sammelt diese ein, um die Probe mit der im Krankenhaus abgegebenen vergleichen zu können. Sie findet heraus, dass sie identisch sind. Als Alex sie in ihrem Büro aufsucht, konfrontiert sie ihn mit der Wahrheit. Zunächst zeigt er sich einsichtig, doch als sie ihm Schutz im Gegenzug für einen schriftlichen Bericht anbietet, weist er sie zurück. Später kommt er jedoch erneut auf sie zu. Er mache sich Sorgen um Liz' Sicherheit, nicht um seine; für den Schutz seiner Freundin wolle er aufschreiben, was er weiß. Da kommt auch Liz in Ms. Topolskys Büro. Ihr Anliegen scheint dringend, also geht sie mit dem Mädchen vor die Tür. Liz erzählt, dass Alex sich verändert habe und eifersüchtig auf Liz' neue Freundschaften reagiere. Ms. Topolsky merkt, dass sie abgelenkt werden soll, und stürzt in ihr Büro zurück. Doch dort hat Alex bereits ihre Verbindung zum FBI aufgedeckt. Sie mahnt Liz, dass sie auf ihrer Seite gewesen sei - im Gegensatz zu anderen ihrer Abteilung. Dann packt sie ihre Sachen und verlässt Schule und Stadt. (Blutsbruder) Einige Monate später kehrt Ms. Topolsky nach Roswell zurück, um Max und Liz zu warnen. Sie findet sie auf einem Parkplatz in Max' Jeep und mahnt sie, niemandem zu vertrauen. Da sie fürchtet, verfolgt worden zu sein, verlässt sie die beiden gleich darauf wieder. Sie schickt Liz Blumen mit einer Nachricht, sie zu treffen. Liz erscheint in dem Restaurant, das Ms. Toposlky als Treffpunkt angegeben hat. Dort berichtet sie ihr, dass sie von der Abteilung, für die sie gearbeitet hat, verfolgt wird. Sie habe Dinge gesehen, die niemand glauben würde, und sei durch die Hölle gegangen. Sie warnt Liz vor einem Alienjäger, der nicht nur hinter Max her sei, sondern auch hinter ihr und allen ihren Freunden. Als Männer in Anzügen hereinkommen, nennt sie Liz schnell einen neuen Treffpunkt und macht sich aus dem Staub. Am folgenden Abend wartet Ms. Topolsky vergeblich auf Liz. Sie geht zu Sheriff Valenti, da sie glaubt, er beschütze die Kinder ebenfalls - schließlich hat er Everett Hubble erschossen. Sie bittet ihn, sie zu überzeugen, ihr zuzuhören. In der FBI-Abteilung, für die sie gearbeitet hat, gebe es einen Agenten, Agent Pierce, der sie vier Wochen lang verhört habe, nachdem sie Kontakt mit dem Zielobjekt hatte. Nach dem, was er ihr angetan habe, wolle sie gar nicht wissen, wie er mit Feinden verfahre. Anschließend habe er verkündet, sie könne nun nie wieder aussteigen. Aber, so sagt Ms. Topolsky, sie sei nicht zum FBI gegangen, um Leute umzubringen. Valenti zweifelt an ihrer Geschichte: Wenn die Männer, für die sie arbeitet, in Max einen Alien sehen, warum, so fragt er, nehmen sie ihn nicht einfach fest. Ms. Toposlky sagt, auch das FBI habe keine Beweise, und Angst vor dem, was Max zu tun imstande sei. Valenti glaubt ihr dennoch nicht. Sie warnt ihn, sein Name stünde auch auf der Liste, und er solle nachforschen, was mit seinem Freund Agent Stevens passiert sei. Er habe aussteigen wollen und Pierce habe an ihm ein Exempel statuiert. Sie bittet Valenti erneut, Max und die anderen zu überzeugen, ihr zu vertrauen. Dann geht sie. Sie bricht in Michael Guerins Wohnung ein, wo sie einen eiförmigen außerirdischen Gegenstand findet - ihres Wissens ein Kommunikator. Als Michael nach Hause kommt, behauptet er, es handele sich um einen Briefbeschwerer. Doch Ms. Topolsky weiß, dass es noch einen zweiten gibt - in der Asservatenkammer des FBI - und dass sie nur zusammen funktionieren. Sie bietet an, den zweiten zu stehlen, in der Hoffnung, dass die Jugendlichen ihr dann vertrauen - und unter der Bedingung, dass sie sie mitnehmen, wenn sie abgeholt werden. Michael tut noch immer so, als wisse er nicht, wovon sie spricht. Sie nennt ihm einen Treffpunkt und geht. In der nächsten Nacht wartet Ms. Topolsky mit dem Kommunikator in der Hand auf Michael. Als sie ein Auto hört, läuft sie ihm entgegen. Doch es ist Agent Pierce. Er beglückwünscht sie zu ihrer guten Arbeit. Als sie davonlaufen will, schneidet ihr der Wagen den Weg ab, ein weiterer Agent zwingt sie, einzusteigen, und das Auto fährt mit ihr davon. (Die Liste) Wenig später stirbt Agent Topolsky - angeblich bei einem Brand in der Nervenheilanstalt von Bethesda. (Tess, Lügen und Video) Hintergrundinformationen Kathleen Topolsky wurde gespielt von Julie Benz und synchronisiert von Judith Brandt. Kategorie: Person (Roswell)